Bottom after Midnight
by BrutalWarElf
Summary: Torture is Masturbation 'verse. Skwisgaar freaked out and slept with a truckload of girls to avoid his feelings for Toki. He struggles to overcome his effeminophobia and feelings of violation, but fears what will happen when he comes crawling back to Toki. This is rife with angst, a little dom/sub and a lot of clumsy realistic sex. For warnings see chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Torture is Masturbation 'verse. Skwisgaar freaked out and slept with a truckload of girls to avoid his feelings for Toki. He struggles to overcome his effeminophobia and feelings of violation, but fears what will happen when he comes crawling back to Toki. This is rife with angst, a little dom/sub and a lot of clumsy realistic sex.

**Warnings for canon-compliant violence, graphic depictions of sex, dom/sub themes, effeminophobia.**

Companion art by me: a-seraph-in-purgatory tumblr /post/70597038609/toki-ams-getting-real-tireds-of-your-shits

**Chapter one**

There was something about the wait before going onstage that always got under Toki's skin. No matter how many shows he played, no matter how many records they sold; he was Dethklok's weakest link. Usually he did not let these kinds of thoughts touch him, fleeing in other activities rather than actively doing something to fix it. He liked to think that by now, Skwisgaar's abuse just slid off him rather than wore on him. Skwisgaar was an arrogant overachiever anyway, and to what end? Wow, congratulations on being physically incapable of parting from your guitar for more than five minutes at a time.

Deep down however, he was afraid that the others would start thinking he held them back, dragged them down. He felt it especially in these waiting moments, heart throbbing like Pickles' blast beats and his stomach churning with nausea. With the least experience, no creative voice and an utter lack of discipline to practice he was a liability. Sure, he made very few mistakes anymore, and his nerves would settle soon enough once he started playing his parts, but that feeling of impending doom before a show never went away. And now there was this whole ugly mess with Skwisgaar to grate on his nerves, too. Better not think about that right now.

Toki had isolated himself from the rest of the band in the relative quiet directly backstage. Among the extra gear stored there he had found a nice perch on top of a speaker cabinet. He decided he could have a couple of beers by himself now that there was nothing to do but to wait. With his corpse paint slapped on and his guitar perfectly in tune he could grant himself with some peace and quiet. The set list was nothing new, so he just sat there, kicking his legs and chugging a can of beer.

'Sayingk your prayer to the guitars gods, Toki? Cause thens you haves betters gets on your knees for mes.' The unmistakable, imperious voice cut through the silence.

Toki fixed Skwisgaar with a murderous stare. 'Goes aways, Skwisgaar. Donts bes a dick.' He sat up straight, hands balling into fists at his side.

'Oh, I'ms sorries. Ams I disturbings your vacations at criesbabies house?'

The gall of that smug Swedish asshole. Toki really didn't know where it had gone wrong between them last week. He had really put his ass on the line by breaking open their established relationship with sex and violence. Not only that, but he thought he'd made it pretty clear to Skwisgaar that for him this was not a one-time thing.

Disappointingly, Skwisgaar didn't seem to feel the same way. He had reverted right back his usual self the morning after. Toki had initially felt transformed, overflowing with happiness. But he had woken up to an empty bed and an emptier heart, forced to face the fact that it was probably too much to hope for a continuation of their affair.

Toki was also pretty sure that Skwisgaar had taken a gaggle of porn stars to bed the following night. Their excited giggles and Skwisgaar's melodious murmur as they passed his room had crushed him. Subsequently, Skwisgaar had kept Toki at an arm's length all week, keeping busy with an aloof and unapproachable air. Between the pornography awards, rehearsing, playing gigs and getting wasted with Dethklok there was never a private moment where could corner Skwisgaar and try to talk to him about it.

Most nights this week had found him alone with nothing to do but getting drunk and frustrated jacking off over the memory of that one glorious night.

Toki wondered if Skwisgaar felt somehow wronged by what he had done to him. That would definitely explain the increased frequency and viciousness of Skwisgaar's verbal abuse. But he had consented, hadn't he? Toki had warned him what he would be like, and he still said yes. He must have misread Skwisgaar's desires or intentions the other night; otherwise they would have at least been able to talk about it.

Toki had been bottling his frustration with Skwisgaar's scornful behavior all this time, trying to avoid lashing out. He was afraid of doing more damage to their relationship by taking Skwisgaar to task over it. But today he really seemed to be begging for it. That couldn't be, right? Fuck, but Toki wanted to do something to break this pattern. Like give Skwisgaar a good thrashing. Deciding that such a thing would definitely be counterproductive, he settled for the more peaceful option with reluctance.

'Skwisgaar, does you thinks we shoulds talks?'

'About whats, huh?

'Hows does you feels about-'

You wants to talks abouts feelings?' Skwisgaar walked up to him, smirking disdainfully through his corpse paint. 'Wells. I ams feelings great. I ams haves a partkikularly goods weeks. Must haves fucked abouts twenty sluts t- ' he stopped short as Toki hopped down from the speakers and crossed his arms over his chest. Skwisgaar was really going out of his way to get under his skin.

'You shouldnts speaks abouts those ladies likes that, Skwisgaar. You ams the biggest godsdamned slut of thems alls.' Toki's voice rose half an octave in his mounting anger.

'And hows does it feels that's you ams only ones persons in a long long lines of-' He wás begging for it, Toki thought incredulously. He gave Skwisgaar a half-hearted shove in order to get away from him. When Skwisgaar didn't bat an eye, Toki had had enough. He had tried shutting Skwisgaar down, tried to get to the bottom of the issue, but still Skwisgaar didn't let up his goading.

'Guesses whats, fucksface,' Toki shouted, 'I thoughts it amsest amazingks, but you goes on and fuckedst all of thems in less than twentiesfours hours of suckings my d-'

He narrowly managed to dodge the right hook that Skwisgaar swung at him, taken completely aback by being at the receiving end of violence again after such a long time. Toki's survival instinct made him immediately flow from a defensive stance into a counterattack. Grabbing Skwisgaar's outstretched arm by the wrist, he spun him around and twisted the arm onto his back. Using their forward momentum he slammed Skwisgaar bodily into the speaker cabinet. Obviously he had hit a nerve.

'Whats ams wrongs with you?!' He hissed into Skwisgaar's ear, but he didn't get an immediate response. Tightening the arm lock until Skwisgaar doubled over the speakers and howled in agony, he repeated his question. Fuck, this was getting out of hand.

Toki felt his cock hardening rapidly now that he had the upper hand. Skwisgaar had a real disadvantage from this position. He continued to fight back, but Toki used his weight to pin him down onto the speaker cabinet.

'What does you wants from me?!' Pulling Skwisgaar's head back painfully by the length of his hair, he bellowed 'Talks!'

Even though Toki had intended to quickly subdue him and walk away, the moment he laid a hand on Skwisgaar he was lost. He could have sworn Skwisgaar purposefully pressed back against him as he cried out in pain and then gasped 'More! I wants more!'

'Godsdamnit, Skwisgaar!' Toki groaned as he felt his restraint crumble to dust. He pushed Skwisgaars head down onto the hard black plastic. 'Whats was you thinkingks?! Dis-' he punctuated his words with a groan as he savagely ground against Skwisgaar's ass, 'ams not the ways to goes abouts askingks for it!' The rough surface must be rubbing his face raw, but Toki couldn't find it in him to care.

'I ams sorries!' Skwisgaar pleaded remorsefully.

'So whats nows, huh?' Toki raged. He started rubbing his erection into the cleft of Skwisgaar's ass, jarring him with every slow snap of his hips. 'Sluttings arounds is not as satisfyings as Toki havings his ways with you?'

Even though the burning friction of their pants was starting to chafe there was no way he could stop now. He started rutting against Skwisgaar with wild abandon. Half-mad with frustration and anger he lost himself in a fantasy of spreading Skwisgaar's ass and plunging into him brutally till he wept.

'Toki, please!' Skwisgaar cried out.

'Toki please whats?' He demanded breathlessly in return.

'I needs you!' Oh. He did always have a soft spot for begging, Toki thought as he felt himself hurtling towards a climax.

Gasping, Toki twisted Skwisgaar around and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He backed him up against the speakers again rougher than necessary, grinding out a torturously slow rhythm against Skwisgaar's abdomen. Skwisgaar let out a groan and feverishly pressed his own crotch against Toki's thigh.

'Ifs you ams serious, you wills comes to me afters de shows and we shalls sees whats you has brought upons yourselfs.' Toki growled menacingly, face inches from Skwisgaar's.

A shaft of light fell upon them as a door opened and the rest of Dethklok filed in.

'Hey hey, break it up guys!' Nathan came running and grabbed Toki from behind to drag him bodily away from Skwisgaar.

'You gheys been fightin'?' Pickles asked Skwisgaar, who nodded speechlessly. He surveyed Skwisgaar's smudged corpse paint and disheveled hair. 'Brutal. Just don't mess up the show, you dumb co-dependent dildos.'

Toki scrambled to pick up his guitar and slung it around his neck. No amount of meddling band mates was going to kill this hard on any time soon. He pointedly looked to Skwisgaar to follow his lead. They had a gig to play.

**Author's note**: Thank you guys so much for the warm reception of Torture is Masturbation. I really appreciate the reviews, the messages on tumblr and the companion art. You've been fantastic! Don't be afraid to send me prompt for writing or drawing Metalocalypse stuff :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Skwisgaar entered the stage on shaky legs from the adrenaline rush caused by his blowout with Toki. The roar of the huge crowd made him painfully self-conscious about his tousled hair that ached at the roots and his smudged corpse paint. What had he been thinking? Getting into a fight with Toki right before a show – he could have injured his damn hands. By the feel of it, his right wrist was probably mildly sprained. The scrapes on his face burned like hell. It had been a reckless thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. He was mad about Toki, in every sense of the word. He just couldn't seem to regain his bearing after messing around with him.

When he had woken up in the early hours before dawn in Toki's Spartan bed, he had freaked. He ached all over; it had been so much more intense and brutal than Skwisgaar had bargained for. Toki violating him had left him feeling jaded in a way that no amount of casual sex with groupies ever had. Carefully, so as not to wake Toki, he had crept out of the room clutching his soiled clothes.

He had idly wondered if it was too late or too early for booze while vigorously scrubbing himself in his own shower. Washing his hair for the second time in twenty-four hours was probably overdoing it, but frankly he felt used and dirty. And now that the burning desire had ebbed he was left with an overwhelming sense of panic at what they had done. What they had allowed themselves to become.

Staring at the blooming bruises on his cheekbone and jaw in the foggy mirror he had told himself: never again. He couldn't let this single experience redefine him entirely and warp his relationship with Toki. That would be the undoing of everything he had worked so hard to achieve; his image, the band dynamic, their success… It was hard to resist the urge to drink himself into a stupor, but Dethklok had an award show to host the following day. He had crawled underneath his own fur covers half ashamed, half furious with himself.

The night of the pornography awards Skwisgaar had been immensely relieved to find that beautiful women and vanilla sex still worked for him. As was to be expected, he could have his pick of the attending porn stars. He took them back to Mordhaus out of pride and a little out of spite, and if he was rather too frantic in fucking all three of them at length, what did they know? The fact that it took him incredibly long to come could easily be explained by his legendary stamina or the amount of booze he had drunk. At least he was back on top.

Skwisgaar kept up his resolve for three nights; groupie orgies following Mordhaus after-parties following gigs. However, the moments that chipped away at that resolve became more plentiful.

When a pretty brunette went down on him with all the grace and skill she could muster, he couldn't chase away the feeling of his own jaw stretching around Toki's dick; his lips numbing, gagging on semen. He had always been privately boastful about never having had to go down on anyone in his life. But now Toki had hard-handedly broken his streak, and shockingly, deep down Skwisgaar had even enjoyed parts of it. While squeezing into the voluptuous ebony thighs of the girl that rode him he had longed for dirty blonde hair falling down ridiculously ripped shoulders. This was becoming more and more of a problem.

The ladies hardly ever demanded anything in return from him, content to bask in their luck of getting a small portion of attention from the fastest guitar player in the world. Their breathy moans, their competition; the sameness was rapidly becoming boring compared to the gut-wrenching passion he had experienced just days ago.

A night or four after the incident Toki had kept making calf eyes at him all evening. Skwisgaar had pulled up a wall of scantily clad women around him until Toki had left for bed with a bottle of vodka. Something about his slumped shoulders and defeated shuffle tugged at Skwisgaar's heart, but he couldn't own up to those feelings yet. Sucking dick ánd having feelings within the span of a week was too much. He might as well turn into a woman right away if he started to confuse sex with love.

Clearly, they were both having trouble forgetting about it. Although, from the persistence with which Toki tried to approach him, Skwisgaar wasn't sure he was even trying. He hadn't led Toki on, had he? Skwisgaar had never said anything that could have given Toki the idea he wanted more. Then again, Toki sort of had, but he had failed to recognize it for what it was. _Next times I ams goingks to puts it in a plaits_. Fuck. _Toki, you child_. Wanting anything but casual friendships with guys was difficult to accept, and even if he eventually did, how could he possibly reconcile this new side of him with his established identity?

Needless to say, he had been too distracted for an orgy that night. Instead, he had only taken only one skinny, sandy haired girl to bed and fucked her in a hollow mockery of intimacy that left him feeling like an asshole twice over.

During rehearsal the next day Toki's stupid sad face really ticked him off. Toki's guitar playing was steady, no worse than usual, but Skwisgaar had ripped into him like the yardwolves into their prey. Ragging on Toki's playing didn't really make him feel any better, and Nathan even told him to tone it the fuck down, but he needed Toki to get pissed. It would be easier to disregard his childish indignation than this fucking beaten dog look. He had no right to look that way, since he was the one who had been doing the beating. Skwisgaar's bruises were just starting to yellow. So he kept up his disdain as a shield when they played and avoided Toki the rest of the time.

If he had to be completely honest to himself, this was not the only reason he had kept goading Toki. He needed Toki to pull him under in that current of violent desire again. Today Toki finally had gotten pissed, and it was magnificent to be trapped underneath him while Toki spelled out his wrath and desire against his ass.

Skwisgaar stumbled over a rhythmic riff in 'Go forth and die' for lack of concentration, but Toki didn't falter. In fact, he played with more feeling and confidence than Skwisgaar had heard him play in a long while. Toki strutted over to Skwisgaar's side of the stage and flanked him, synching their stance as he played the harmonies to Skwisgaar's arpeggios. Skwisgaar looked Toki in the eyes with the same wonder as the day they met; when Skwisgaar first discovered there was more to Toki than his shabby look suggested, and the profound connection between them ignited his being.

They played, once again, like they were the only people in the world. Toki rhythmically grounded Skwisgaar's high speed shredding and harmonized his melodies in a way that supported rather than rivaled.

He would go to Toki tonight, he decided, and damn the consequences or the bodily harm that might await him – he needed this connection. He needed it like breathing.

Skwisgaar watched Toki prowl around the stage; never missing a beat, doing surefooted pinwheels that whipped his long hair in arches. Belatedly, he reminded himself to move. He had been rooted to the same spot throughout the entirety of 'Face fisted'. Staring at Toki stealing the show, Skwisgaar played on automatic pilot while his heart pounded in his throat. He scolded himself for being so self-absorbed. His fans had come to see the guitar master at work; he owed it to them to give them a good show. Shoving aside his tumultuous thoughts for now, he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Knocking on Toki's bedroom door that night was one of the more frightening things Skwisgaar had done in his life. However, he was not one to admit his fear to anyone, much less himself. He had only paused to clean his face and the scrapes on his forehead before making his way to Toki's room. As the door clicked open and Toki wordlessly let him in, the blood pounding in his ears reached a crescendo. Last week Toki had promised to go easy on him. Tonight no such promise protected him, and he had gone out of his way to fuel Toki's rage.

The corpse paint made Toki look austere beyond belief as he stared him down. Skwisgaar wiped his clammy hands on his pants.

'You cames.' Toki breathed. Skwisgaar held his own breath and stiffened as Toki closed the distance between them. Skwisgaar had not anticipated the crushing hug he enveloped him in. Toki pressed his face against his chest, nudging his head underneath Skwisgaar's chin. He put his arms around Toki hesitantly and felt a hollow space in his chest swell with feelings that were altogether too tender to be for a sweaty, long haired guitarist in corpse paint.

Toki pulled back to look up at Skwisgaar, and they regarded each other awkwardly for a moment. Snaking his arm around Skwisgaar's neck, Toki stood up on tiptoes and kissed him softly and reverently. The strong connection he had felt surged again when Toki's lips met his own. It was such a pure feeling that he felt utterly unworthy of it. After the things he had done, the hurtful intent of his actions, he didn't know if he ever could be worthy.

Skwisgaar bent down a little to accommodate Toki's lesser height and supported him in a tight embrace. Toki tasted of makeup, sweat and beer, but he kissed with such feeling that it was hard to focus on anything else. It was unbelievable how he had been denying himself this. How he had been denying Toki the affection he deserved.

Skwisgaar felt his lungs burning for more oxygen to keep up with his thundering heartbeat. He pulled away momentarily for breath and quietly gasped: 'I ams so sorries, Toki!'

'Shows me,' Toki whispered back. He grabbed Skwisgaar's hand and led him to the bed. They sank onto it in a tangle of limbs, and it was a world away from their earlier clash. Now, he needed to repent rather than incite. Skwisgaar wondered how he should begin when Toki lay back underneath him. Skwisgaar straddled Toki's legs, and bent to undo his pants. He could do this again, he told himself. He just needed to show Toki that he wouldn't hesitate to do anything for him.

'That aments whats I meant.' Toki chided softly. He pulled Skwisgaar down on top of him and carded his fingers through Skwisgaar's hair. Skwisgaar leaned into the soft scratching on his scalp and closed his eyes briefly. How did Toki manage to be so tender after what had passed between them? Guilt grabbed him tightly by the throat as Toki pulled his head the last couple of inches until their mouths met.

Skwisgaar tried to convey his apology and his need for Toki by kissing him deeply, but it wasn't enough. He stopped bracing himself on his arms and shoved one arm under Toki's head and one under his waist. Encircling him this way felt better, more complete. Toki hummed appreciatively as they shifted around to make room for their legs.

Toki's touches lit up his skin as he made a point to caress every stretch he could reach. Skwisgaar let his weight rest upon Toki's solid form so he could mouth at his neck. He pushed Toki's hair out of the way with his nose and softly kissed his skin. Toki tipped back his head and shivered.

Skwisgaar moved the arm around Toki's waist further down and started kneading his muscular ass. Being able to use his hands this time around was pleasant. Up until now he'd had no idea what Toki's body felt like under his fingers. The overabundance of muscle was pliant where Toki relaxed and rock solid where he tensed. Skwisgaar felt Toki's abs bunching underneath him as he tried to reach under Skwisgaar's belt and failed.

Toki turned his head to capture Skwisgaar's mouth again, tongues sliding tentatively, and the electric current that made its way down his spine made Skwisgaar acutely aware of how much this fumbling was turning him on. The feeling was mutual judging by the insistent jab of Toki's hard on against his stomach.

Skwisgaar tilted his hips to get some friction against the junction of Toki's thigh, but was cut short by Toki reversing their positions with a smooth martial arts technique that knocked the wind from him. He pinned Skwisgaar's hands above his head and started rucking up his shirt to kiss the bare skin underneath. The puffs of breath and strands of hair ghosting over his skin gave Skwisgaar goose bumps. Toki kissed along the dip of his stomach to the hipbones sharply jutting from his pants. Wrenching his skull buckle and fly open, Toki bent to rub his face against the fabric of his underpants, placing hot, damp kisses along the length of his shaft.

'Toki,' Skwisgaar brought out somewhere between a laugh and a moan, sitting up on his elbows to watch him.

Toki smiled up at him through a curtain of hair, the ends pooling around Skwisgaar's hips.

'Takes off your clothes.' He prompted.

Naked before Toki in this context Skwisgaar felt a little self-conscious. He himself liked all types of bodies, but he also held himself up to a higher standard than anyone else in every regard. There was no other way to become the best at anything.

Toki's hungry gaze was enough to dissipate any worries for now. He knelt between Skwisgaar's legs and took his cock in hand. Skwisgaar waited with bated breath as Toki tried to figure out the best way to approach it. This was probably the first time for him, Skwisgaar wondered idly. Toki gave the head an experimental lick, and that felt promising enough.

Slowly, Toki lowered his mouth over Skwisgaar's dick, curling his tongue around the head playfully. His technique left much to be desired, but it was hot and wet and _Toki_. Skwisgaar knew better than to buck up and increase the friction, so he patiently endured the tantalizing little movements that Toki made, cock throbbing against his tongue.

'I haves no ideas what I ams doingks.' Toki pulled off with a wet sound and a bashful smile that looked incredibly out of place through his smudged black and white make-up.

'I ams goingks to helps you, okay?'

Toki nodded and went down on him again with enthusiasm. Skwisgaar sighed in pleasure as Toki's mouth closed around him, making his cock twitch.

'Moves your hands,' he prompted. The moment Toki shifted his focus to his hand the amount of friction against his skin finally went up. Combined with the sight of Toki kneeling between his legs it was almost enough. He had braced one arm outside Skwisgaar's leg, and the muscles were bulging with the effort. Skwisgaar would never have thought that he could find that attractive. The scar tissue that stretched over Toki's back glistened faintly in the low light as the muscles on his back rippled.

'Ja- goods. Now- moves your heads-' Toki was improving enough to maintain Skwisgaar's painfully hard erection, but he kept messing up timing the rhythm. Skwisgaar valiantly resisted the urge to make a joke about rhythm guitarists, but couldn't help laugh softly at the thought.

Toki pulled off with narrowed eyes. 'Ams you laughingks ats me?' He asked dangerously.

'A littles.' He admitted. 'Comes, I helps you.'

Skwisgaar threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Toki's head and guided him down. Pushing his head lightly helped him time it, and soon Toki was sucking him in a tight, fast rhythm that had Skwisgaar gasping for breath.

Toki seemed confident enough to shift his weight to his legs and ripped open his own pants with one hand. He moaned around Skwisgaar's cock as he gave himself a couple of strokes.

He pulled off again for a minute to wet the fingers of his free hand. Skwisgaar protested the interruption with a desperate sound that trailed off into a surprised exclamation. Toki's wet fingers found their way to the cleft of his ass and were softly rubbing the ring of muscles there. Skwisgaar clenched up, but eventually found himself relaxing under Toki's hot mouth again. It wasn't so bad, and as long as he kept the implications far from his mind he might even enjoy this.

The soft probing was forced to the background by the slide of Toki's hand and tongue. When Toki suddenly let out an inhuman sound, Skwisgaar realized he had breached him. The realization set off a chain reaction of his muscles spasming around the finger, but it did nothing to slow the rapid build of his orgasm.

Toki managed to delay it only seconds with the burn and stretch of an added finger, but then Skwisgaar passed the point of no return. Toki buffered his uncontrollable bucking with a firm grip. Skwisgaar exploded into Toki's mouth without a sound, pelvic floor clenching down on the fingers in a way that was entirely foreign but exquisite. Toki coughed wetly as he worked to swallow most of his come, still wrenching sharp shocks of pleasure from Skwisgaar's body with his hands.

'Godsdamnit, Toki,' he cursed breathlessly.

Toki let out a feral sound as he squeezed the base of his own cock hard to keep himself from coming on the spot, still moving his fingers inside. Skwisgaar dreaded what Toki might want from him, but at least he seemed to know what he was doing.

'Fuck, Skwisgaar- cans I- tries to-'

Understanding, Skwisgaar nodded warily. 'You cans tries. I ams nots guaranteeings anythings.'

Toki moved away to take off his pants with trembling fingers. Rummaging through his nightstand he grabbed a bottle of lube and popped the cap off.

'How does you wants me?' Skwisgaar smiled faintly. Toki shushed him and crawled back between his legs. Lubing up his fingers, he slipped the two back in with ease. Adding a third burned all over again, and Skwisgaar hissed softly as Toki tried his best to go slowly.

When Skwisgaar's breathing evened out, Toki looked at him questioningly. 'Maybe gets on all fours?' he asked, voice shaking. Skwisgaar noticed that there already were strings of precome trailing down Toki's cock. Even if this was going to hurt, it sure as hell wasn't going to last long.

They disentangled themselves and Skwisgaar got on his knees facing the headboard. He felt Toki apply a generous amount of lube and align himself carefully. Toki grabbed a firm hold of his hips and pushed at his entrance with blunt force.

He cried out, more in shock than in pain, and Toki backed off. 'Tries agains,' Skwisgaar grated.

Not remembering for the life of him how to relax, he clenched up as he felt the muscle slowly yielding under the pressure. He was gasping for air now, this was too intense. He did not like this intrusion one bit; it was like he was slowly being split open. The pain mounted, and he pounded a fist against the headboard in frustration. Toki breathed heavily behind him, having trouble stilling his hips and not forcing his way in.

'Ams it workingks?' Skwisgaar couldn't keep the pain out of his voice.

Toki's trembling hands stroked him reassuringly where he could, but when Skwisgaar failed to relax he pulled out.

'Donts worries abouts it,' Toki murmured, replacing his cock with two fingers again. He started jacking off hard as he slid his fingers in and out gently. That, at least, wasn't so bad. Skwisgaar thought he could get used to this, in time. He couldn't quite see how he was ever going to take something as big as Toki's cock, but for now, he didn't have to.

Toki's ecstatic moans grew in intensity over less than half a minute before Skwisgaar felt Toki's hot come splattering against his ass and back. He heard himself echo Toki's satisfied groan as the droplets slid down his skin.

Toki collapsed onto the bed and pulled Skwisgaar in his arms, kissing him affectionately all over his face.

'I ams so happies you cames backs.' Toki whispered into Skwisgaar's hair. Then he went out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

'Toki. Toki, wakes up. _Vakna_.'

'Hva er det?' He mumbled sleepily. _Skwisgaar was still here._

'Donts tells me you ams goinks to spends de nights asleeps in some comes.'

Toki made a noncommittal sound without opening his eyes, though an exuberant feeling was slowly creeping through his veins.

'You ams diskustingks.'Skwisgaar pulled him upright and dragged him stumbling to his bathroom, where he planted Toki against the sink. Toki rubbed his eyes with his fists, which came away black. He was still wearing corpse paint. Did he just fuck Skwisgaar looking like that? Oh well. More pressing matters at hand. Like sleep.

Skwisgaar took a damp washcloth to Toki's face while he ran the bath.

'Looks ats you, eh? You ams likes a grubby childs.'

Toki sagged against Skwisgaar and let him wash the makeup off his face. He closed his eyes so Skwisgaar could scrub his eyelids, and failed to open them again when he was done. He was distantly aware of Skwisgaar running the damp cloth across his hands and abdomen.

'Toki. Gets in de baths.'

He sat down in the tub cross-legged, and Skwisgaar started pulling his hair back in a low ponytail. Toki felt him rub his thumb over the ridge of his most prominent scar. Skwisgaar was familiar with them, but he had never acknowledged them before. It was dangerous territory fraught with feelings.

The water sloshed softly against the sides as Skwisgaar folded his long legs into the water. He motioned for Toki to come and lie back against him. Skwisgaar's hands kept busy with a fresh washcloth and some soap, and Toki was content to just undergo the grooming. The wet ends of Skwisgaar's hair tickled him as they floated around their shoulders, but he was too sleepy to scratch.

They were still cuddled up when the water went tepid. Skwisgaar nudged him and Toki climbed out of the bath dripping wet, leaving small puddles on the tile floor. He got them some towels and they dried off quickly in front of the mirror. Skwisgaar grabbed another one of Toki's hair ties and handed it to him.

'Ams you goingks to keeps your promise?'

Toki beamed at him in the mirror as he moved behind Skwisgaar. Gathering the mass of blond waves, he ran his fingers through the lengths a couple of times to separate the strands. Sectioning off three equal portions he started to braid slowly. He rarely braided his own hair, and it was different doing someone else's. Halfway through he realized he had missed a strand at the nape of Skwisgaar's neck, and had to start anew. Skwisgaar watched him with the barest hint of a smile as he eventually fastened the tie on the scraggly, damp ends.

'Cans we sleeps nows?'

Skwisgaar lay down on his back and Toki draped a leg across him. They fought over the placement of the covers half-heartedly.

'So, Toki. When ams you gettingks a bigger beds?'

'_I morgen._'

'_Ja, god_.' Toki felt Skwisgaar's lips move against his hair in a feather light kiss.

It was dark as always in his room when Toki woke up. He felt Skwisgaar stir against his side and a shock of neck cramps cut through his initial joy. Where the hell was his pillow?

'What kinds of dumb dildos rooms ams this anyways, Toki? No windows, singles beds?' Skwisgaar grumbled into the pillow.

'Wells wells wells, good mornings to you toos. And shuts ups. I likes my rooms.' Toki punched him in the arm.

Skwisgaar rolled over to face Toki and flung his arm over his torso to pin him in place. Toki wriggled closer until his hip made contact with Skwisgaar's morning wood. Skwisgaar let out an interested hum, and Toki felt him grind against his hip. He rolled on top of him to take part in the action. Not a great idea.

'Gots to pees, donts goes anywhere.'

'Ugh, me too.'

They scrambled to get out of the bed first and Toki made a break for it.

'Pfffft.' Skwisgaar threw his legs over the edge and reached for Toki's guitar.

When Toki returned, he leaned against the doorpost for a minute to watch Skwisgaar play his guitar with the same familiarity as his own, but then his arousal got the better of him.

'Goes!' Toki took his guitar from Skwisgaar and shooed him off. Setting it aside, he crept back under the warm covers.

Skwisgaar was half-hard again by the time he walked up to the bed. Toki made sure to take up as much space as possible before lifting the covers invitingly. Skwisgaar took the hint and lay down on top of him. They kissed lazily, the loose strands from Skwisgaar's braid surrounding their faces. Toki stroked Skwisgaar's arms, shoulders and back, memorizing the feel of his skin underneath his fingertips. He grabbed Skwisgaar's waist and hoisted him up a bit so he could reach his ass and started kneading it. Skwisgaar was rubbing his cock against his lower abdomen slowly, bracing himself on his arms and kissing Toki with increasing urgency. Fuck, that was hot. Toki slipped one hand down the cleft of Skwisgaar's ass.

'Does it stills hurts?'

'Ja- a littles.' Skwisgaar murmured between kisses.

'How abouts you fucks me, then?'

Skwisgaar looked at him with barely concealed incredulity. 'Whats makes you thinks dat woulds works?'

'I practiceds.' He shrugged at Skwisgaar's open-mouthed stare. 'I shows you sometimes if you ams interesteds.'

The only response was a bitten off groan and Skwisgaar's hips stuttering forwards. Toki sat up, pushing Skwisgaar away from him gently. He looked around for a moment before finding the bottle of lube under the bed.

Toki knelt in the middle of the bed and Skwisgaar sat back against the headboard, stroking his own cock as he watched Toki work himself open. He estimated that he could take Skwisgaar without a problem, so he didn't have to do more than some perfunctory scissoring as he spread the lube around. After rubbing the excess on his cock for good measure, he crawled over to Skwisgaar to straddle him.

Skwisgaar was very quiet as Toki took over the hold of his erection and lined it up. He started sinking down on it haltingly, taking time to adjust the closer he came to bottoming out. This was a step up from jacking off while impaling himself on whatever he could get his hands on, Toki marveled.

Skwisgaar tried to hold back a desperate noise and only partly succeeded as Toki braced himself against the headboard and started moving at an increasingly brutal pace. Skwisgaar's cock felt amazing inside him, filling him up perfectly. Toki couldn't help but moan softly in time with his movements. Skwisgaar's eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open in a wordless cry as he held on to Toki's hips in a white-knuckled grip. _Goddamn_ he was beautiful like this. Toki eventually slowed down his movement and caught Skwisgaar's eye.

'Cans we tries differents positions?' His upper legs were starting to ache.

They rolled over quickly, unwilling to break apart. Skwisgaar hitched up one of Toki's legs, breathing heavily in his face, and plunged back into him with a groan. Toki curled his other leg underneath Skwisgaar's ass and met him thrust for thrust. Now that Skwisgaar controlled the pace and depth it felt even better, but his cock was trapped between their stomachs and the friction was not enough to get him off. Skwisgaar kissed him ravenously before pulling away and panting:

'Toki- why havents we ever dones this befores?!'

'Because,' Toki's breath caught on every impact. 'it ams- gay.'

Skwisgaar pulled out with a bark of throaty laughter.

'What ams you doingks- donts stops now!' Toki shouted, a little on the hysterical side.

'Just gets on your knees.'

Toki complied, and Skwisgaar started ploughing into him in earnest. Toki went out of his mind with the intensity of their fucking.

'Oh- Gods- Fucks! Harder!' He bit out on every thrust as he wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and stroked himself in double time. He let his head hang down and his ponytail whipped his face from the force of their movement. Pleasure ripped through his lower body and he ejaculated on a monosyllabic shout. His semen splattered his chest and the underside of his face and he groaned in half-hearted disgust. Skwisgaar kept ramming into him as he clenched around his cock.

He sank down with his head on his arms and Skwisgaar made and delighted noise at the change of angle. Moments later he dissolved into choked whispers of 'Toki, _Toki_' as he came; pressing in deep before stilling completely.

They collapsed in a heap and just lay panting in a tight embrace when Toki's stomach growled.

'What times ams it?' He complained.

Skwisgaar lifted his upper body to look at the alarm clock. 'Almost two pm's.'

'Goods, we cans bes in times for breakfast.'

They appeared at breakfast separately, not quite ready to break it to the rest of the world, and casually took their places around the table where the rest of Dethklok and Charles were already present.

Toki's fork with French toast was halfway to his mouth when Nathan rumbled:

'Sounds like you had fun last night, Toki. And this morning. Good for you.'

Pickles guffawed sheepishly while Skwisgaar made a violent choking noise as he tried to keep his cereal down. Toki pulled the corners of his mouth down and nodded in understated agreement, not quite meeting their eyes.

'Yeah, what hasch the world come to, when Toki getsch laid after a gig and Schkwischgaar doeschnt.' Murderface slurred obliviously.

Skwisgaar exchanged a carefully even stare with him over the table and shrugged.

'Clearlies Toki ams been missings out.' He said with a smug smile.

'Fucks you, Skwisgaar.' Toki said without any heat as he tucked his damp hair behind his ear self-consciously.

Charles looked between them with a calculating stare. He held Toki's gaze a little longer than necessary, as if willing him to give up the details via telepathy.

'Okay… uh. Now that you are all, uh, here- Let me talk you through the rest of the, uh, tour schedule.' He cut in quickly.

Fuck. Maybe he would have to put off getting a bigger bed for a while longer.


End file.
